The Root of Darkness
by RasenKamehamehaX100
Summary: After Dark Links defeat at the Water Temple, he fell into a coma. About a month after Ganon's defeat, Dark awoke and left the temple looking for revenge against Link. His exit from the Temple would start off with a Dark Ambition that would slowly change Dark Links life forever. AU. Genderbent Link & Normal Link Will be explained later in the story. Will feature TP characters too.


In the Water Temple the water had become red and was colored by blood. At the epicenter of this flow of blood one body laid there in a pool of his own blood. His black tunic and black hat both on his body as black boots were worn on his feet. His right arm had been where the blood had mainly come from, but there was one stab mark to the individual's stomach. The skin of this individual was pure black, but lightened slightly giving his skin a lighter complexion of black than his clothing. His eyes shot open as he groaned in pain slowly sitting up growling in both anger and pain. He began panting heavily feeling his heart begin to beat. He stood to his feet as a purple fairy dumped water on his face causing him to flail a bit as he wiped the red water off his face. This individual was the dark counterpart of our favorite hero, Dark Link was alive.

"AH! God dammit Ivan! How many times have I told you not to splash me with water!" Dark Link hissed angrily at the fairy as the pain of his wounds began to shoot through his body.

"Dark, you've been out cold for eight months! I've been splashing water onto you every moment I was awake!" The fairy named Ivan hissed as he glared at Dark Link.

"Ah….Do you know what happened after my fight with Link?" Dark asked feigning interest and hoping the heroine who had slain him was defeated by his master.

"After Link defeated you, she continued her quest and defeated Master Ganondorf…." Ivan stated slightly worried Dark rose to his feet angrily as his wounds began to close almost magically.

"WHAT! That witch defeated Ganondorf! How on Earth could she…." Dark Link clenched his fists angrily as a homicidal glare came across his face. He hissed at Ivan who saw his evil intent. He slowly flew back worried about what Dark would do.

"Dark….Calm down, think! We can get revenge!" Ivan insisted as Dark's scowl grew larger glaring at the fairy.

"We? WE! It was you dumbass idea to mock her movements! And it nearly got me killed! Now Ivan, it is time you learned what it is like to be attacked!" Dark exclaimed angrily and evilly. He slammed his fist forward sending Ivan flying as the small fairy crashed into the wall. Dark rushed over and grabbed him by the wings with both hands. He pulled the wings from his body causing Ivan to wail in pain until the wings popped off the fairy's body. Ivan fell to the ground blood leaking from his small body. Dark lifted his foot and slammed it down on Ivan killing the fairy instantly. Dark's scowl slowly faded as he removed his foot to see Ivan's crushed body. Dark spat on Ivan's remains and scoffed.

"It's your fault I failed to defeat Link in the first place! Consider yourself fortunate Ivan! Thank me for making your death quick!" Dark withdrew his Retsam sword and began walking to the exit of the water temple as wicked thoughts came to him.

"AHAHAHA! Link…..I hope you're ready to die, because next time, your head will be mine! She will fall and be crushed by me, just like that fool Ivan!" Dark slowly walked out of the temple as he imagined the ways he would torture Link as the thoughts brought a sickening grin to his face.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't know much to add from here that would have added anything good to the first chapter. Yes Link is female in this story. Don't worry, a male Link will appear in the story as well. This chapter was made for two reasons. One, as an opening to explain what happened to Dark while Link was killing Ganon. The second was to show how sadistic, heartless and evil Dark can be at this point in time. I'll try to update ASAP!

Also note, Ivan is Navi spelt backwards and Retsam is Master spelled backwards in case you were wondering why those were the names given. Please stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
